Question: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{3} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $3$ $ \dfrac{x}{3} {\cdot 3} = 8 {\cdot 3} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{3}} \cdot \cancel{3} = 24$ $x = 24$